chain_chronicle_globalfandomcom-20200215-history
Sudden Change
|gold = 1010 1010 1010 |exp = 900 900 900 |chests = Stage 1: Stage 2: Stage 3: }} Part 1/3 Pirika [ Hey, over there! ] Kalifa [ This is...problematic. We just returned and we've already run into monsters. ] Phoena [ If we deal with them here, there won't be any damage to the city. ] Pirika [ That's true. Let's do this, everyone! ] Part 2/3 Phoena [ Looks like we managed to keep them away from the city. ] Kalifa [ Well done. ] Pirika [ We wasted a lot of time. Let's hurry back to the castle! ] ---- Ashrina [ You're back! ] Kalifa [ Sorry to keep you waiting, Your Majesty. ] Ashrina [ The report can wait. Hand over the medicine! ] Kalifa [ Ha! ] Ashrina [ You of the Volunteer Army can rest for now. ] Ashrina [ I can't give the proper reception, but I have prepared rooms for all of you. ] ---- Pirika [ I wonder if the medicine is ready yet. ] Phoena [ ...Let's believe in the doctors. ] Pirika [ Yeah... ] ---- Ashrina [ Is it finished? ] Kalifa [ They are still verifying the effects. This should save all of the citizens. ] Ashrina [ Thank goodness... I'm so relieved. ] Phoena [ Queen Ashrina. ] Ashrina [ Phoena...I cannot thank you enough. You are all the true heroes of the Lake of Sand. ] Pirika [ Oh shucks. We haven't really done anything special. ] Ashrina [ No, it was solely because you were here that-- ] ??? (Farrah) [ Your Majesty! ] Ashrina [ Farrah!? You're back? Rejoice! Thanks to these people, the Lake of Sand is saved! ] Ashrina [ Let me introduce her. This is Farrah, my aide who helped investigate the disease. ] Ashrina [ Farrah, these people are-- ] Farrah [ ...Your Majesty, the Lake of Sand has not yet been saved. ] Ashrina [ What do you mean? ] Farrah [ The cause of the disease has been identified. ] Ashrina [ I see. Well done. What was the cause? ] Farrah [ Clear the room. ] Ashrina [ There is no such need. I trust them, ] Farrah [ ...Your Majesty. ] Kalifa [ There's no point in arguing, is there? They're okay. I can also vouch for them. ] Ashrina [ Farrah, report. ] Farrah [ Yes. Your Majesty! Our research uncovered principle in how the disease spreads. ] Ashrina [ What principle? ] Farrah [ The diseases is spreading in a concentric circle from a focused point. ] Farrah [ We headed to the center of that concentric circle and discovered monsters there. ] Pirika [ Monsters are the cause of the disease? ] Ashrina [ Are you sure? ] Farrah [ Monsters have contracted a similar disease from each other there, there's no mistake. ] Ashrina [ What about those monsters? ] Farrah [ We weren't strong enough and had to retreat. ] Ashrina [ I see. ] Farrah [ Your Majesty, we must reform the monster extermination unit's-- ] Kalifa [ Don't you think that's a little impractical? ] Farrah [ What do you mean by that? ] Kalifa [ Don't you understand? ] Kalifa [ There's no possible way our soldiers have that kind of strength right now. ] Farrah [ So you're saying we should just leave them be? You've gotta be kidding! ] Farrah [ We're fine for now, sure. But we don't have the slightest clue when they'll rampage. ] Farrah [ If we're going to strike, we have to do it now? ] Kalifa [ Hm... Your majesty, may I speak? ] Ashrina [ ...Do you have an idea? ] Kalifa [ Captain Hero, can we count on you and your army for the monster extermination? ] Farrah [ Wait! What are you say-- ] Ashrina [ It's embarrassing, but I was thinking the exact same thing myself. ] Farrah [ Your Majesty!? Why would you trust these outsiders? ] Kalifa [ What did I just get done telling you? We can trust them! ] Ashrina [ Captain Hero... Could I ask you to save the Lake of Sand once more? ] Ashrina [ If there is anything I can do to help, I will. So I beg you...you are our only hope. ] Hero the monsters. Pirika [ Hero! ] Phoena [ Just as we'd expect from ya! ] with Phoena. Phoena [ Me? ] Pirika [ Why Phoena? ] Phoena [ I...I want to help Queen Ashrina. I also think we should help. ] Phoena [ Hero, please lend them some of our strength so we can protect these people. ] Pirika [ Then it's settled. Alright, we're heading out. ] Kalifa [ I'll go with you. I think I might be able to be of some use. ] Farrah [ No, I'm going. ] Kalifa [ Hmph. Alright, I leave this to you. ] Farrah [ And I leave the oasis in your hands. ] Kalifa [ Very well. ] Farrah [ Your Majesty, if you will excuse us... ] Ashrina [ I beg this of you. ] ---- Farrah [ The Volunteer Army, huh... ] Pirika [ What about it? ] Farrah [ Oh, I was just thinking about how you're all such fantastic busybodies. ] Pirika [ What do you mean by that? ] Farrah [ I'm certainly not making fun of you. You're just praiseworthy, you know? ] Pirika [ Ah, wait a second there! You aren't saying... ] -- Monsters suddenly appeared -- Farrah [ I know. this is perfect. You can show me all of your skills right now! ] Monster [ ...! ] Part 3/3 Farrah [ I see. ] Pirika [ For what? ] Farrah [ You have just enough skills. Let's hurry. ] Phoena [ Hey, wait for me! ] Pirika [ Where are we headed? ] Farrah [ The Ancient Ruins are in this direction. Our target is there. ] Pirika [ What kind of a monster is it? ] Farrah [ Our target is a dragon-- ] Farrah [ It was once called the Guardian of the Desert. ]